The present invention relates to a correcting device for electronic timepieces.
In conventional electronic digital clocks, the correction of the time display is made through putting the clock only either ahead or aback. In most cases, the putting ahead or aback of the clock is effected by depressing a push button. Various types of mechanisms have been proposed and used for this purpose. A typical one of these mechanisms is adapted to put the clock one minute ahead at each time of depression of the push button, while another type of mechanism is adapted to forward the time display at a constant speed while the push button is kept depressed. In some electronic digital clocks, the above stated two types of mechanisms are suitably combined. Also, there are electronic digital clocks in which a switch is provided for varying the speed of the forwarding of the time display.
However, the first mentioned type mechanism is impractical because it requires 59 times of depression of the push button at the maximum, for adjusting the place of minute. Also, in the mechanism of the second mentioned type, it is necessary to keep the push button depressed for 59 seconds at the longest, if the forwarding is made at a speed of one minute ahead per second. Also, it is often experienced that the time display goes too far, beyond the destined time, when the forwarding of the time display is made too fast.